<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Of Town by bumbleflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188855">Out Of Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight'>bumbleflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of crack ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way Frank and Gerard weren't having sex tonight.</p><p>His parents were out of town. They were alone in the house. It had probably been like, a week since they'd last fucked.</p><p>Also, Gerard was super horny - but Frank didn't seem to be catching on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Of Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hate myself but i hate proofreading even more</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way Frank and Gerard weren't having sex tonight.</p><p>His parents were out of town. They were alone in the house. It had probably been like, a week since they'd last fucked.</p><p>Also, Gerard was super horny - but Frank didn't seem to be catching on.</p><p>"You've got two seconds to give me your pants before I come over there and make you give them to me!"</p><p>Gerard gave Frank an incredulous look, clutching his black pajamas closer to his chest and laughing. "Absolutely no chance! These are my fucking Adidas, and it's not like you'll return them, anyway! I'm still waiting for those books back from last week!"</p><p>Frank shook his head, waving the pile of papers surrounding his backpack. "Excuse you," He snorted. "Not everyone can be as neat as you." He'd thrown his stuff all over Gerard's bedroom floor moments after entering, and the books and binders were now hopelessly messy.</p><p>"It's not my fault you're such a fuckin' slob!" Gerard cried, ducking as a pillow hit him in the chest. "Frank, stop! You know what happened last time!"</p><p>The shorter boy sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Bet. But I didn't mean to break a window. The glass basically broke itself!" Rubbing his hands over his legs, Frank sighed tragically. "But it's cold. Please?"</p><p>"Fuck no," Gerard growled playfully, barring his weird, crooked grin. "You probably have rabies. If you want them, you'll have to pay me."</p><p>Frank jumped to his feet. "If I get rabies," He leaned over Gerard, grabbing the sitting boy's hips. "You're the first person I'm giving it to." His fingers were tight and Gerard squirmed, laughing and trying (or at least, pretending to try) to push Frank away. "Gross! Get off, ho!"</p><p>They both stopped, however, at the sound of feet clomping up the stairs.</p><p>"I thought you said your parents were in Italy," Frank whispered comically, and Gerard nodded slowly. "They are!" He paused before tilting his head toward the door. "Mikey! Get out!"</p><p>"No!" A faint reply was shouted, and Frank snorted. "Hi, Mikey!"</p><p>A moment of silence. Then, the door was cracked open, followed by a dramatic gagging nose as a guy with glasses poked his head in. "For fuck's sake," Mikey groaned. "You had to invite him over tonight, didn't you?"</p><p>"Nice to see you too," Frank grinned, stepping away from Gerard and toward the door. "How'ya doing, there? Having fun?"</p><p>"Fuck you," Mikey sighed, glaring at Gerard. "I'll be back by eleven - you better be finished with whatever you're doing by then." Gerard's bedroom door was slammed shut, and the front door followed not long after.</p><p>"Think of me when tying your tourniquet!" Frank called before making his way back toward the bed. He turned off the lights lazily, yawning. "Should I feel bad?" The shorter boy asked, being rather unclear whether he was referring to fucking Gerard or his heroin joke, but his question was cut short as Gerard pulled him roughly back toward the bed.</p><p>With his back comfortably pushed into the blankets and pillows, Frank laughed, holding Gerard's thighs as the other swung a leg over and straddled him. "Premarital sex is a sin," Frank said loudly, making a cross with his fingers as his hips rocked up into Gerard. "Jesus does not approve of your horniness, young man."</p><p>"What the fuck," Gerard mumbled as he leaned down to kiss Frank, tangling his fingers in the other's hair. The kiss was warm and hot, and it didn't take long for Gerard's mouth to part hungrily, looking for more. Focusing on Frank's lower lip, he pulled it into his mouth, swiping his tongue over it and rolling it between his teeth gently. "Leave Jesus out of our sex life."</p><p>Frank broke away, looking up at him in the dark. It wasn't hard for them to catch the glint of the other's eyes and know they were making eye contact. "Maybe my grandma would be better?" Frank suggested, lacing his fingers over the back of Gerard's neck and pulling him closer. Scrunching up at the contact, Gerard leaned down to work on the other's neck. Frank sighed breathily at the contact, tilting his head back for better access.</p><p>"She definitely wouldn't approve of any premarital hickeys. Or homosexuals, if we're being honest - ah," Frank shuddered as Gerard sucked hard on the tender skin, which would definitely leave a giant fucking mark, as he (unintentionally) ground down onto Frank. "Fuck, she probably wouldn't approve of swearing - ah, Jesus, Gerard. Right fucking there." Gerard dropped his hands to the hem of Frank's shirt, playing with the material lightly as he moved to a fresh spot above Frank's collarbones. He licked the spot feverishly, feeling his face grow hot as Frank moaned. A low noise was shocked out of Gerard's throat as Frank pinched his nipple, touching it through the shirt.</p><p>"Damnit, there I go again," Frank mumbled. "Saying the Lord's name in vain. I probably would have gotten so burned at the stake like, a hundred years ago. Fuck."</p><p>Grunting and pulling off his shirt, Gerard pressed another kiss to Frank's open lips and guided his hand back up to his chest. Frank continued, this time using his thumbs against the other's sensitive skin as he sat up and flipped them over. It took Gerard a moment to get comfortable, but Frank was already on top of him, going off with his fucking nonsense. "I bet ObamaCare wouldn't cover it if I bit this fucking thing off," He mumbled, sinking down and flicking his tongue back and forth against Gerard's hardening nipple. The one outside of his mouth Frank held in his fingers, rubbing it rhythmically. </p><p>"Can't you be normal and say something sexy," Gerard huffed as Frank spread his thighs, pushing a leg between them. He didn't realize he was grinding against Frank's knee until Frank pushed back rudely, eliciting a squeak out of Gerard. Fuck, he was really getting hard now.</p><p>"No," Frank replied, tapping Gerard's hip with a finger as he drew back. "Whatever aliens are watching us right now are probably disgusted . . . or aroused. What perverts! Up."</p><p>Lifting his hips, Gerard tried his best not to groan as his pants were tugged off and his dick was freed. Frank wasted no time slicking it up with spit before jacking him up and going down. </p><p>"Fuck!" Gerard yelped as hot and wet heat slid over him, sending shivers through his thighs and spine. Nothing quite did it for him like Frank's mouth, and Jesus. Tongues really were something else. Mumbling something, Gerard bit his lip and tilted his head back, letting his eyes flutter shut as Frank bobbed up and down. </p><p>The pleasure was red-hot and blinding, and it took all the self-control in Gerard's body not to grab Frank by the hair and fuck him in the mouth. Twisting his hands in the sheets as Frank broke off into gentle sucks, Gerard gasped, "Oh, God - feels real fuckin' good. Fuck, fuck, Frankie."</p><p>Gerard hadn't noticed his hips twitching upward - trying to get in deeper, harder - until Frank tightened his grip of Gerard's thighs to hold them down. It wouldn't have done much on its own, but Gerard got the message and tried his best to keep still, when suddenly Frank pulled off.</p><p>"S-Sorry!" Gerard gasped, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. Was Frank alright? "Didn't mean - Didn't mean to, uh,"</p><p>Frank just laughed, wrinkling his nose and shaking the hair out of his face. "No, you're doing just fine. Not very tasty, though. Just came here to say 'no homo,' and let you know that upon closer inspection, you might want to ask someone about your freckles, Gee, 'cause my aunt had lots of freckles that turned out to be cancerous -"</p><p>"Please shut up," Gerard begged, shifting his legs restlessly (and slightly frantically). A needy whine fell from his lips, cut short by a breathy moan as his voice hitched. "C'mon, Frankie, want you to fuck me. Wanna fuck me, Frankie?"</p><p>Freezing at his words, Frank's mood seemed to shift a bit. He was a little less loose, and a little more . . . purposeful. The hands on Gerard's thighs tightened, and Frank drew closer, nodding a bit. "Yeah, uh, yeah. Let's do that."</p><p>"What about, uh, ObamaCare," Gerard forced out as he fumbled for lube, watching as Frank undressed himself. His boyfriend wasn't that big, so after slicking his fingers and stretching out a bit, Gerard figured he was ready. Copious lube was key. "What do they have to say about this."</p><p>"I don't know?" Frank said, his voice shaking a bit as he gave himself a few pumps to take the edge off. Tearing the condom wrapper open with his teeth, he took care to very thoughtfully chuck the trash onto Gerard's English homework. Hooray for disgusting papers. "I've only heard shitty things about it if we're being honest, but I respect the guy and all. Maybe just get a job with good health benefits? Forget the whole shabang."</p><p>"Good plan." Eliciting a low sound from the back of his throat as Frank pushed in, Gerard attempted to continue his joke. "What if -  uh, fuck. What if -"</p><p>He gave up trying as Frank began to move in and out, letting out small breaths with each change. It felt good, and Gerard was more prepared for it than he'd thought he would be. Little, needy noises kept slipping from his mouth, and he was soon glad they were home alone.</p><p>Frank's head dropped down onto Gerard's shoulder as he quickened his thrusts, snapping his hips up and continuously brushing that spot until -</p><p>"Fuck!" Gerard gasped, turning his head down into the pillows and feeling himself jerk upwards. "There, Frankie, right there."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured," Frank mumbled into his neck, pressing a gentle kiss over his jawbone before holding Gerard's hips tight, and hitting that angle over and over and over.</p><p>Gerard twisted under Frank, holding onto the sheets and pushing impossibly closer. God, he wanted - he wanted . . .</p><p>Writhing and shouting, Gerard came. His orgasm seemed to send off a chain reaction within his body, tightening around Frank and curling in on himself.</p><p>"Oh - fuck, Frank. Fuck." Gerard whimpered, his brows furrowed and legs shaking. Frank held him close, digging his fingers in tighter and nearly biting Gerard in the dip between his neck and shoulder as he collapsed on top of him, breathing hard as he finished. </p><p>They lay there like that for a few long moments, catching their breaths in the cramped bedroom before Frank pulled a sharpie out from his bag and sloppily drew a cross on the lube bottle.</p><p>"There," Frank grinned, seeming proud of his work as he showed it to Gerard. "Now the only person you let in your body was Jesus."</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you." Gerard panted, rolling on his back. Being out of shape was one thing, but being this winded after sex was another. Somewhere downstairs, a door slammed. Mikey was home - just in time.</p><p>Frank laughed. "More like, what the fuck is wrong with my dick."</p><p>"No," Gerard shook his head. "Your dick is just fine. It's your brain that has the problems."</p><p>Frank shrugged. "I only have enough blood to run one of them."</p><p>"I never want to hear you say that again." Mikey shouted from the hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was not horny just lonely and it's so late at night (or,,, early in the morning??) and i literally have to go in for work in 8 hours and i can't focus for more than one second.</p><p>what i mean is i wasn't horn knee when writing this so no, it's not very sexy and i'm sorry but also fahsjdkfhjds u should be sorry too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>